


Bill Cipher Meets The Lord Commander

by Inutoaluv



Category: Final Space (Cartoon), Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's ooc, Demon Deals, Gary is mentioned, Lord Commander becomes a god like being, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inutoaluv/pseuds/Inutoaluv
Summary: The Lord Commander, having nowhere else to turn, summons Bill Cipher to ask him to help him get Mooncake.Bill has other ideas.





	Bill Cipher Meets The Lord Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I don't even know where this came from. I wanted to put these two together, so...I did.

“I hope this works.” The Lord Commander muttered.

 

A picture of Gary lay on a platform. The small tyrant had crossed the eyes out. Surrounding the picture were eight, tall, white candles in a circular formation. The Lord Commander had uncovered this ritual only recently.

 

“Triangulum entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetiserium!” He recited.

 

All at once, a pain erupted from his middle. Gasping, he bent over. A strange feeling was overcoming him. It spread to his head.

 

“Egassem sdrawkcab, Egassem sdrawkcab, Egassem sdrawkcab, Egassem sdrawkcab, Egassem sdrawkcab!” Burst forth from the Lord Commander’s mouth.

 

When the Lord Commander looked up from where he'd collapsed, he noticed everything had a grayish hue. A loud cackle was heard as a triangular silhouette appeared. An eye showed up in the middle of the triangle. Finally, the triangle morphed into a yellow figure with the same form and eye with four lashes on top and on bottom and sprouted two long, black arms and legs, a black hat, and a bowtie.

 

“It is _good_ to be back in the third dimension! Name's Bill Cipher.” The triangle exclaimed.

 

The Lord Commander replied, “Greetings, The Bill. I am the Lord Commander.”

 

Bill begins laughing. The Lord Commander had to smother a growl. He _needed_ this demon’s help. Any retribution on his part would ruin _everything_.

 

“Lord Commander? That's the best you could come up with, _Jack_?” Bill laughed.

 

The Lord Commander's eyes widened as he demanded, “How do you know that name?”

 

“Oh, I know lots of things. **Lots of things**. I know _everything_ about your past, your ambitions, your “Light", everything.” Bill responded.

 

The severity of the situation sank in. The Lord Commander had known _somewhat_ what Bill was. He wasn't stupid or foolish enough to summon a demon _without_ expecting this. However, the reality was more than he'd expected.

 

Bill continued, “Don't worry. You're weird. A freak. I like that in people. You want to be called the “Lord Commander”, fine. I prefer to give cute nicknames, of course. How about, as a compromise, I call you “Lilac"? Between us?”

 

“That is fine, The Bill.” The Lord Commander stated offhandedly.

 

“So! What can I do for you?” Bill cheerfully asked.

 

Taking a deep breath, the Lord Commander answered, “An...enemy of mine has something I want. A creature born of Final Space. It's been named “Mooncake". I require it to obtain Titan status. I don't care how, but I would...appreciate it if you changed my enemy's mind about keeping Mooncake from me.”

 

“How about I offer you something better? I give you the power you want in return for you joining me. Immortality _and_ godlike power would be yours. Your “Light" would infuse properly and you'll get your health back.” Bill countered.

 

Surprised, the Lord Commander exclaimed, “You would really do that? I accept!”

 

“It's a deal, then.” Bill returned, extending his hand.

 

The Lord Commander gasped in shock as the hand erupted in blue flames. Before he lost his nerve, he grasped the extended hand. He wed immediately enveloped by pure energy. He could feel himself getting stronger.

 

The Lord Commander had collapsed when the energy hit him. He panted from the boost and looked up at Bill, who was watching. Shakily, the Lord Commander rose to his feet and regarded the demon. He had a feeling that this was the start of a beneficial and mutualistic partnership.


End file.
